Gift Of A Rose
by mysterycritic135
Summary: What if Steven was mortally wounded, and instead of him regenerating... It was his mother? It's going to resolve around most of the main character, and their reactions to this. That's all I'm going to say. Rated M for violence, gore, and language. Possibly sexual scenes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone. Mystery Critic here, back at ya with a new story for the loverly show called Steven Universe. An incredible show, lots of real life situations, emotions, and drama. I love the jokes, the imagery, everything is awesome. Now, welcome to Gift Of A Rose. I hope you'll all enjoy it. This story will have some romance points in it, but it will mostly be quite depressing. So, read at your own risk. It's rated M for language, gore, and violence. I'm going to have this story take place not too long after the show, I'd say. It's going to be taking place at the beginning of the war with Yellow Diamond (which we all know is coming). Obviously. Anywho, I do not own Steven Universe, nor any of the rights to it. So, sit back and relax, because heeeeeere we go!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Steven's P.O.V**

I wake up with a yawn, stretching wide as I open my eyes to see Garnet smiling at me. I jump in surprise and fall over the opposite side of my bed.

"Garnet, what'd you have to do that for?" I say, pulling myself up.

"It's not nice to scare someone, ya know."

"Well, Steven." She says, pulling her glasses off with a smile.

"I think you'll make an exception for your fifteenth birthday!"

"Oh my gosh!" I say,putting my hands on my head.

"I completely forgot it was my birthday! So much has been going on, ya know? Yellow Diamond's feet will be here any day now, so this is the last chance I'll have to see my friends and family. It's really sad, so I don't know if I want to celebrate…"

"That's nonsense, Steven." Pearl chimes in, walking in from the doorway.

"It's all the more reason to. You have human friends and family who love you and care deeply for you. You deserve to spend time with them while you still can."

I look down sadly and nod slowly.

"Well, it's settled, then." Garnet said, standing up.

"You get ready for your day and meet us downstairs."

"Okay, Garnet." I say, standing up. A bit of pain shoots through my shoulder, and I reach up to hold it. I walk over to my dresser and put on my jeans and shit. I pull on the new pink overshirt Connie bought for me. She had to keep buying them for me because I keep growing so much. I pick up the picture of Connie and me on my dresses, bringing back the memories of our first date.

 **Flashback, 3rd-person P.O.V**

Connie walks up the steps of the Universe house, straightening out her dress before taking a few deep breaths.

"Come on, Connie," she says quietly to herself.

'You can do this. You like Steven, and you want to do this. Just say the words, Steven, I want you to go out on a date with me. Simple, easy, and to the point. Okay, here we go.'

She straightens out her dress and raises her hand to knock on the door, only to have Garnet open it up before she can. There's a short silence before either of them speaks.

"Don't worry." Garnet says, breaking the silence.

"He's going to be very happy you asked."

"Um, ask what?" Connie stammers.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I just came over to say hi!"

"Really, now?" Garnet says, lowering her glasses and pointing to her third eye.

"Is that honestly why you came over?" 

"Right…" Connie says, looking down and heaving a dejected sigh.

"Future Vision… Really annoying sometimes…"

"Keeps me entertained." Garnet responds with a chuckle. She steps aside so Connie can come in. She walks over to Steven's room and knocks on the open door.

"Um, Steven. Are you up?" She asks, looking in. She sees him sleeping, sprawled out on the bed, snoring softly. She walks up to him slowly, observing him a little closer.

'Wow…' She thinks, admiring him.

'He's gotten really handsome over the last few months. All this training with Pearl has really made him lose weight…'

Connie shakes off her thoughts and walks up to him, shaking him gently.

"Steven? Wake up, please. I have something I want to ask you."

"Mom, is that you?" Steven asks, slowly opening his eyes.

"Oh, Connie!"

He flops out of his bed and comes back up, struggling to put a shirt on.

"Uh, hey Connie." He says, leaning on the bed with a smile.

"When did you get here?"

Connie says nothing and fidgets around nervously. Steven walks up to her, concerned.

"Connie, are yo-"

"Steven, I really like you a lot, but more than a friend and I was wondering if you'd go out on a date with me today?!" She screams quickly, covering her mouth up right afterwards.

"Uh, I'm sorry…"

"Yes, I'd love to, Connie!" He says, a very wide smile on his face and staring at her with stars in his eyes. He walks up to her and takes her hands in his, leaning in close.

"I always thought that you liked me as just a friend, and that I never had a chance with you. Connie, nothing would make me happier than to go out on a date with you!"

"R-really?" She stammers, smiling too.

"You really want to?"

"Yes!"

"Then let's go right now!" She says excitedly, all but ragging him out of the house.

"Come on! We're going to the carnival down on the beach."

"Okay, Connie!" He says laughing and running with her.

"Just try not to take my arm off. I kind of need it."

After a few minutes of running down the sandy beaches of Beach City, they reach the carnival grounds. They run to the entrance and Connie hands over the passes her mother bought them to the employee, then continues dragging Steven around.

"Connie, wait." He says, stopping.

"I think we should get out picture taken first."

"Great idea, Steven." she says, dragging him over to the photo booth.

"That way, we'll be able to remember this day forever."

They go throughout the carnival for the whole day, playing games and going on rides. Nighttime finally comes along, and Connie and Steven head out the exit of the grounds.

"Thanks for coming, hope to see you again!" The employee at the exit calls out.

They start walking back towards Steven's house as the moon rises over the ocean, the silver beams of light shining along the water, the stars dancing in the sky as the the water sways back and forth in time with their footsteps.

"You know," Steven says, breaking the silence.

"I've always thought that a starry night is more romantic than a sunset."

"Why is that, Steven?" Connie asks.

"Well, the sunset is beautiful. But it's only one thing of beauty. The stars and the moon are billions of things of beauty, and it just makes up a much more romantic place. It's kind of like you, Connie."

"Like me? How?"

"Well, you're not just pretty, Connie. You're as pretty as the universe. I guess you could say, you're my whole universe."

"Steven…" Connie says, staring up at him, love filling her heart.

"Will you be my boyfriend…"

"I thought you'd never ask, Connie."

Steven wraps his arms around her waist as they share their first kiss together.

 **End of Flashback, Steven's P.O.V**

"Hey, Steven." Connie says, running in and hugging me.

"Happy birthday, baby!"

"Thanks, Connie." I say, hugging her back and giving her a soft, but loving kiss.

"Ready to go on our date, handsome?" She asks me. I look back at the picture as I'm walking with her, knowing this could be our last one.

"Yeah," I say, looking up at the sky when we get out.

"I am."

 **Well, everyone. That's chapter one! I hope you all liked it, and I'm sorry I've been away for so long. Writer's block sucks… Anywho, I'll try to continue my other story along wit this one, but as far as it goes, as of now, my other story is on hiatus. However, please stay and keep reading this new story. This is Mystery Critic, signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! Mystery Critic here back with a second chapter of Gift Of A Rose. I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter, because I did. Anywho, this chapter will start off some of some of the language that it's rated M for. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. I do not own Steven Universe, nor any of the rights to it. Now, sit back and enjoy chapter two of Gift Of A Rose.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Connie's P.O.V**

I walk down the beach with Steven's hand in mine, laying my head on his shoulder as we walk. He suddenly stops and sits down, looking out at the ocean.

"Steven?" I ask, sitting down next to him.

"What's wrong, baby?"

He doesn't respond and I place my hand on his face and turns it towards mine.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I ask again, placing my hand on his.

"Talk to me, please."

"It's just…" He starts, and I move closer, wrapping my arm around his shoulder.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"It's just… Yellow Diamond will most likely be here any day now, and… I don't want you to fight with us." He says, looking in my eyes.

"What?!" I scream, standing up with a glare.

"What the fuck do you mean you don't want me to fight? We've been over this, Steven! I'm not letting you go into that shitstorm alone! I couldn't bear it if something happened to you and I didn't do anything to help!"

"Connie, I couldn't live with myself if I let you go to war at all." he said sadly.

"I won't let you risk your life for me…"

"It's not your choice!" I scream at him.

"I won't let you go in there alone because I love you too damn much!"

Is head snaps up as he hears me say it, and I cover my mouth and look away, blushing.

"What… did you say, Connie?" He asks, staring me down.

"Say that again."

"I said… I love you, Steven…" I say, my blush getting brighter.

"I love you, and I won't let the boy I love to go into battle without me. Not if there's something I can do to help…"

"Connie…" He says softly, then lunges forward and crushes his lips against mine in a passionate kiss. My mind melts away as I wrap my arms around him, returning the kiss with all the love and passion I can pour into it. After what feels like an eternity, it ends, much to my disappointment.

"I love you, too, Connie. I'll cherish what I have with you until the end of time."

I kiss him again, wrapping my arms tighter around his neck, not wanting him to be an inch apart from me. I lay down on top of him, continuing my onslaught on his soft, plump lips. He pulls back slightly and looks into my eyes, smiling lovingly.

"I love you, Connie." He says, placing his forehead tenderly against mine.

"I love you too, Steven." I say, falling asleep in his arms.

 **Steven's P.O.V**

As she falls asleep in my arms, I look up to the sky and think to myself.

'Thank you for watching over me, mom.'

After a few minutes, I stand up slowly, picking her up as I stand. I start walking back to my house with her in my arms, going slowly as to not wake her up. After a few minutes, I reach the house and walk up the steps, noticing how much stronger I've been lately.

'Geez,' I thought.

'I never noticed how much Pearl's training paid off.'

When I reach the top of the stairs, Garnet is there waiting for us with the door open and the bed made. I smile and nod at her to thank her, and she gives me the thumbs up with a smile. I walk over to the bed and gently lay Connie in it, sliding the cover up over her. I sit down next to her and sigh sadly, looking down at the floor.

"Something on your mind, Steven?" Garnet asks, sitting down next to me.

"Garnet, what do I do?"

"About what, Steven?" She asks, pulling her glasses off to look at me.

"Talk to me, love."

"It's about Connie…" I say, looking up at her.

"What about Connie?"

"I don't want her going to war… I don't want her getting hurt just because of me. This is war, Garnet, and she doesn't poof, she'll die!"

"You know, Steven," She says, a serious look crossing her face.

"There's no guarantee you'll poof, either. You're half human, so there's no telling what would happen. Connie realizes that, and that's why she wants to help. She wants to protect the man she loves."

I look down at Connie's sleeping body as Garnet's words sink in. I stare at her for what seems like forever, when Garnet snaps me out of it by putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Get some sleep, Steven." She says, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"We'll have your birthday party tonight. Connie is asleep, and you look like you haven't had any sleep for days."

"Okay, Garnet." I say with a yawn, lying down next to Connie and pulling her into my arms.

"I'll see you in a bit."

"I love you, Steven."

"I love you, too, Garnet…" I mumble as I drift to sleep.

 **Garnet's P.O.V**

I walk over to the temple door and my gemstone on the door glows, opening the door to my room for me. I walk in to find Pearl and Amethyst waiting or me, their conversation stopping as soon as they hear me walk in. There's a silence as I walk up to them, stopping once I reach where they're standing.

"Is there any particular reason why you're in my room right now?" I ask, cracking my knuckles.

"How's Steven?" Pearl asks, fidgeting nervously.

"Is he okay?" 

"Why wouldn't he be?" I ask.

"He's sleeping right now, getting a bit more rest before his party."

"Garnet," Amethyst said.

"We heard what he said. Maybe he's right. Connie is just a human."

"You're wrong." I snap.

"Her devotion and love for him is stronger than yours was for Rose, Pearl." I say, continuing once I see I have their attention.

"That's what makes her a stronger warrior than any of us. The devotion to protect what's precious to her, even though it means she'll never live long. Pearl, you get poofed. She doesn't. That's what makes her stronger than you, me, Amethyst, and even Rose. She will protect Steven, even if it means her life is sacrificed in the process. She will fight with us, and because of her, and all of us together, we will win."

 **Later that day, Steven's P.O.V**

I wake up to find Connie's beautiful eyes on me, and a smile immediately creeps across my face.

"Morning, baby." She says, kissing me softly.

"Sleep well?"

"Like a log, sweetheart." I say, giving her a kiss back.

"Ready for the party, my beautiful starbeam?"

"I love it when you call me cute nicknames like that." She says with a giggle.

"Yes, my handsome galaxy prince. I am."

I kiss her softly, smiling at the giggles that erupt from her. I pull her closer in and nuzzle her cheek, then lick her neck and get up to run, only to hear a small moan escape from her lips.

"C-Connie?" I stutter with a blush.

"What was that?"

"It was a moan, Steven…" She answers, blushing as well.

"It felt really good when you licked my neck…"

"It… It did?" I ask nervously. She nods slowly, the blush in her cheeks getting deeper and darker.

"Do you… want me to do it again?"

"As much as I would, we have a party to get you to." She says, standing up quickly.

"Come on!" 

She grabs my hand and starts pulling me out of the house and down the beach.

"Connie, where are we going?" I ask, only to get no response.

"Sweetheart, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see, baby." She says, smiling happily.

"Until then, hush up."

She giggles and keeps pulling me. After a few minutes, she stops and hops on my back, covering my eyes.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" I ask, grabbing her legs so she doesn't fall.

"Just walk forward." She says, keeping my eyes covered. I do as she says, letting her guide me until she uncovers my eyes. I open my eyes to see every single one of my friends, and the entire town there.

"Surprise!" They all yell.  
"Happy fifteenth birthday, Steven!"

 **Well, everyone. I hoped you like chapter two. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but anywho, You know the drill. Read, review, tell your friends, the works. Well, see you next time. This is Mystery Critic, signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone. Mystery Critic here back with a new chapter of Gift Of A Rose. I'm sorry about that cliffhanger, but as any of my fans know, cliffhangers are one of my specialties. Tee hee. Anywho, it's birthday party time! I do not own Steven Universe, nor any of the rights to it. Those belong solely to the incredible Rebecca Sugar. Well, sit back and relax Chapter three of Gift Of A Rose.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Steven's P.O.V**

I stare at the sight of everyone I know there, wishing me a happy birthday. All of the gems, my dad, my friends, even Mayor Dewey are all there with a smile on their faces. I slowly walk up, completely dumbfounded at the sight of them all.

"Oh my gosh, everyone!" I yell, running up and hugging my dad and the gems.

"How did you have time to get everyone here without me noticing?!" 

"There's this thing called a phone, Stuball." My dad says,chuckling.

"It wasn't too hard to call people."

"What do you think of your party, Steven?" Pearl asks, gesturing behind her.

"I brought all the things from when you gave us our birthdays."

"It's incredible, you guys!" I say, hugging her tightly. I move on to Garnet and Amethyst afterwards, giving them hugs just as big.

"I can't believe you did this just for me."

"It wasn't just us, dude." amethyst says, hugging me back.

"A lot of other people helped pitch in."

"My family and I made the pizzas." Kofi said, pointing to the ten pizza boxes on the table.

"Just for the occasion."

"And I baked the cake!" Lars says proudly, just before Sadie elbows him in the ribs and glares.

"Well, I helped Sadie bake the cake."

"That's better." She says, smiling and taking his hand.

"Oh my gosh, did you two finally get together?!" I ask, putting my hands on my cheeks.

"Well…" Lars says.

"That's not important right now." Sadie chimes in.

"Today is about you, and we're going to celebrate you."

"That's right!" Pearl says, placing a party hat on my head.

"Today is all about you."

"Happy birthday, baby!" Connie says, hugging me from behind.

"I'm going to be here for the best day you've ever had."

"That's impossible, Connie." I say turning to look at her.

"Why is that?" she asks, her face turning sad.

"Because the day you asked me to be your boyfriend was the best day ever." I explain, kissing her nose.  
"And only a few days in my life could top that."

"Oh, Steven." she says, giggling and kissing me.

"Okay, you two lovebirds." Garnet says.

"Break it up and let's get this party started!"

"Yeah!" I yell, rushing over to where everything is.

 **Third-person P.O.V, a few hours later**

After playing games and having fun, people start going home, wishing Steven a happy birthday as they go. When all that's left are Connie, Greg, and the gems, they all sit down in the sand to relax. Steven is laying in Connie's lap while she strokes his hair, and Greg is playing the guitar nonchalantly. Peridot is tinkering with a machine and the rest of the gems are doing their own things.

"Today was so much fun, guys." Steven says, sighing happily.

"Thanks for everything."

"Hey, no problem, dude." Amethyst says.

"You deserve it."

"Nothing could end this day on a bad note." Steven says, closing his eyes.

 **Steven's P.O.V**

My eyes shoot open when a blast of energy hits the beach with a deafening boom. I look up to see a small light blue ship hovering above us. I get up and summon my shield, staring up at the menacing threat looming above us.

"Lion!" I yell, having him pop up almost immediately.

"Connie, get the sword."

She nods and pulls out the sword from Lion's mane, unsheathing it and taking a stance. Garnet summons her gauntlets, and Pearl brings out her spear, and Amethyst pulls out her whip, growling up at the ship.

"What is it, Garnet?" I ask.

"It's a homeworld ship." She says as it descends to the ground. Once it lands, the door to the cockpit pops open and three Pearls with a yellow diamond on each of their suits climb out.

"We are Yellow Diamond's personal Pearl Brigade." One of them says, glaring down at us.

"We are here to destroy the rebels known as the Crystal Gems!"

"Everyone, get ready!" Garnet says.

"Greg, get back!"

He nods and runs away from the imminent battle, probably going to go let the city know to evacuate.

"This is all my fault!" Peridot screams.

"I'm so sorry, Steven. If I hadn't called Yellow Diamond a clod, none of this would be happening now!"

"It's not your fault, Peri." I say, smiling at her.

"It was bound to happen anyway."

"Steven's right." Garnet chimes in.

"They've been trying to destroy us for centuries."

"Today, we shall succeed." The Pearl from before said.

"Today ends the rebellion of the Crystal Gems. Pearl Brigade, advance!"

 **Third-person P.O.V**

The Pearls split apart and each advance towards a different set of the heroes. One goes towards Garnet, another towards Amethyst and Pearl, and the final one to Steven and Connie. As the first one arrives in front of Garnet, she summons a dual-sided spear, twirling it around before brandishing it at her. She charges forward, swinging with expert strikes and precision. Garnet struggles to block each blow, but still manages to keep up. Pearl and Amethyst surround the one that proceeded towards them, and start attacking in turn, trying their best to trip up the skilled warrior. The last one that had approached Connie and Steven looked at them, seeming somewhat amused. She draws a blade and chuckles maliciously.

"You now, this will hardly be a challenge." She says.

"If you surrender now, as young ones, Yellow DIamond may be merciful on you."

"We'll never surrender!" Connie yells, charging forward with me right on her heels. She swings the blade quickly and accurately, surprising the evil Pearl with her skill. As Garnet finally finishes poofing and bubbling the Pearl, she turns to see Steven and Connie fighting another Pearl in a battle of their own, their skill and teamwork very evident in their synchronization. Amethyst and Pearl finish of their battle, and rush forward to help Steven and Connie, only to be stopped by Garnet.

"Garnet, what are you doing?!" Pearl demands.

"They need our help!"

"No, they don't." she responds.

"Look carefully."

What are you talking about?" Pearl says, looking over to see them pushing the Pearl back.

"They're doing it…"

Steven and Connie fight together in perfect synch, each one complementing the other's skills. The Pearl swings low, only to have Steven turn Connie around and knock her form loose once the blade bounces off Steven's shield. Connie jumps over Steven and charges for the killing blow, but Steven notices the Pearl beginning to swing another sword out from nowhere.

"Connie, NO!" Steven yells, jumping forward with the speed of a true gem.

 **Steven's P.O.V**

Connie jumps over me to rush in and finish the Pearl off, but I see her start bringing out another sword.

"Connie, NO!" I scream, dropping my shield and jumping forward as fast as I can to save her. When I open my eyes again, I see the Pearl gone and everyone staring at me in horror.

"Guys, what are you looking at?" 

I feel a barrage of pain in my chest, and I look down to see the other blade she summoned sticking out of where my heart is. I look up at them and drop to my knees, the world starting to go dark. I fall on my back and faintly hear the screams of terror of the gems and Connie as the rush to my side. I put a hand to my chest and raise it up, blood covering it.

"I guess I don't poof after all…" I say weakly, coughing.

"Steven, don't talk!" Pearl says, fumbling over me and trying to stop the bleeding.

"Steven, don't go!" Connie screams hysterically.

"Please don't leave me! I love you, Steven! Please don't die!"

I feel her lips on mine again and again, and her tears fall on my face. I can tell I won't last much longer, so I push Pearl away.

"It's too late, Pearl." I say, coughing again.

"Tell my dad I love him. He's the best dad anyone could have. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, I'm glad you guys raised me. I know my mom wasn't around, but I don't think she could have done a better job than you. Connie, you're the best girlfriend anyone could ever have. I promised I would cherish what I have with you, and I will, even if this is it for me. I love you more than anything, Connie. I love you all more than anything…"

"Steven, don't talk like that!" She screams hysterically.

"Baby, please don't go!"

"I'm glad I got to have this life, no matter how short it is. Because I got to meet all of you, and be with all of you. I'm happy, because I got to have the best time with all of you. The best part about this, I finally get to see mom. Goodbye, everyone. I love you…" I say those last words as my world fades into a bright, light; heading to a better place.

 **Wow… That chapter even hit me, and I freaking wrote it. I hope you guys don't hate me for this, but I have to write it. It's the story, so please, don't be sad. Keep reading to find out what happens. This is Mystery Critic, signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone. Mystery Critic here back with a new chapter of Gift Of A Rose. I hope none of you cried with the last chapter. I cried while writing it, and I hope if anyone got heart-wrenched, you come back for more. Anywho, this chapter will be quite the shocker for everyone. I do not own Steven Universe, nor any of the rights affiliated with it. Now that the disclaimer is out of the way, sit back and enjoy chapter four of Gift Of A Rose.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Connie's P.O.V**

I'm pushed out of the way by Steven as a sword I didn't see slams into his chest instead of him. My whole world goes blank, and all I can think about is destroying the pearl that just ran my beloved Steven through. In pure rage, I charge at the Pearl, swinging wildly and angrily, surprising her. She swings at my head and I duck down, swinging my sword up, cutting her form in half. She poofs and her gem falls to the ground, but it's not good enough for me. I start slamming my foot down on the pearl repeatedly, blind rage compelling me. I slam my foot down one more time, hearing the satisfying crunch of the gem shattering, forever ending her life.

I turn my attention back to Steven and run toward him as fast as I can. I drop to my knees next to him, all the blood pouring from his chest onto his knees terrifying me.

"Steven!" I scream.

"Guys, what are you looking at?" Steven says, opening his eyes. He looks down and sees the blood pouring out of his chest, then back up at me and falls to his knees.

"GARNET, AMETHYST, PEARL!" I scream hysterically.

"GET OVER HERE! STEVEN GOT HURT!"

They start running over, all of them snapping out of the trance of seeing Steven dying. He falls down onto his back, the sword popping out of his chest and falling to the ground beside him.

"I guess I don't poof after all…" He says, coughing weakly as Pearl starts trying to stop the bleeding.

"Steven, don't talk!" Pearl says frantically.

"Steven, don't go!" I scream, my hysteria getting worse. Everything but Steven slips from my mind as I grab him and pull him close.

"Please don't leave me! I love you, Steven! Please don't die!"

I kiss him again and again, hoping something will make us fuse so he might survive. He pushes Pearl away and looks at her.

"It's too late, Pearl." He says, coughing again. He looks over at Garnet.

"Tell my dad I love him. He's the best dad anyone could have. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, I'm glad you guys raised me. I know my mom wasn't around, but I don't think she could have done a better job than you. Connie, you're the best girlfriend anyone could ever have. I promised I would cherish what I have with you, and I will, even if this is it for me. I love you more than anything, Connie. I love you all more than anything…"

"Steven, don't talk like that!" I scream frantically.

"Baby, please don't go!"

"I'm glad I got to have this life, no matter how short it is. Because I got to meet all of you, and be with all of you. I'm happy, because I got to have the best time with all of you. The best part about this, I finally get to see mom. Goodbye, everyone. I love you…" He says as he closes his eyes, passing away.

"STEVEN!" My mind and heart shatter as I see him go. He goes limp in my arms and I scream, my cries of anguish echoing. Garnet tries to pick him up, but I knock her hands away.

"Don't touch him! He's not gone! He can't be gone! He just can't be…"

"Connie, look at me." Garnet says. I look up at her to see tears flowing freely from all three of her eyes.

"He's gone, Connie. He's not coming back, and there's nothing we can do about it."

"Don't you even care?!" I snap at her, looking to see Pearl sobbing and holding Amethyst, who is holding back tears as she stares at his lifeless body.

"Of course I care, Connie…" She says, obviously broken inside.

"But we need to get him covered up. We don't want anyone else seeing him like this."

I look down at him and feel Garnet pick us both of us up, but I don't care as my eyes stay on my dead soul mate. She starts walking and I hear my mom call my name. I turn and see her running down the beach, and it only makes me cry more. My mom stops in front of Garnet and sees my holding Steven.

"Oh, Connie…" She says, tears coming to her eyes.

"Baby, I'm so sorry…"

"Why are you crying, Mom?" I ask, not letting go of Steven. I feel her hug me and whisper in my ear.

"Because I know you loved him and you're hurting. Also… I've come to think of him as a son of my own."

I cry even harder as Garnet starts walking again, and I turn to see Greg running down the beach.

"Is everything o-" His sentence was cut short as he sees me sobbing. His eyes go wide and he drops to his knees, tears flowing down his face.

"No… It's not him… It can't be… Tell me that's not my son!"

Amethyst runs up to him and hugs him tightly, her tears finally running free. He pushes her away gently and stands up, walking over to us slowly, his knees shaking with every step. He stops in front of Garnet and he sees my love dead in my arms.

"STEVEN, NO!" He screams, shaking him in my arms.

"STEVEN, YOU WAKE UP RIGHT NOW! WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

"Greg, stop!" Garnet snaps, Pearl and Amethyst pulling him back.

"He's gone!"

"He can't be! He's supposed to poof and heal in his gem!" He screams, trying in vain to get out of Amethyst and Pearl's grips.

"He's part gem, he should be able to heal!"

"But he isn't going to heal, Greg!" Pearl sobs.

"You're making this so much more painful than this is supposed to be!"

"Shut up!" He snaps at her, yanking his arms out of their grips and storming up to Garnet.

"You were supposed to protect him! All of you! You swore to Rose that you would protect him!"

"DO YOU THINK WE DON'T FEEL BAD?!" Amethyst snapped back.

"WE ALL FUCKING LOVED HIM! ALL THREE OF US LOVED HIM LIKE HE WAS OUR FAMILY!"

"BUT HE WASN'T!" He screamed.

"HE WAS MY SON! I HELPED HIM BE HERE! NONE OF YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ME RIGHT NOW!" 

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I scream at the top of my lungs, causing everyone to stare at me.

"We all loved him, and he loved us all back. None of us know what it's like for Greg right now, but Greg is the only one who knows how I feel right now. I've lost my soul mate, my one true love, and right now, I want to be dead with him right now. It's my fault he's dead because I wasn't watching for a second weapon. He lost his life protecting mine, and none of you feel as bad as I feel right now! So all of you shut up and let's get him inside."

Everyone stops talking and Garnet starts walking again, carrying us up the steps of the beach house. Pearl opens the door and Garnet walks in, laying Steven and me on the couch gently.

"We'll leave you alone to mourn him, Connie." Garnet said, turning to get everyone out.

"Wait, no!" Greg says.

"I'm not leaving my son!"

"Greg, you know how much Ruby and Sapphire love each other." Garnet says, wiping her tears away.

"Imagine if one of them lost the other, they would want to be alone with their passed soul mate. As I recall, after Rose died to bring Steven into the world, you ran away. You stayed away for over a month. You know how Connie feels, so let her mourn the loss of her soul mate."

He sighs dejectedly and nods, leaving the house with everyone else. Once they're gone and the door closes, I look back down at Steven and start crying again, laying my forehead on his. After an unmeasurable amount of time, I look at the clock and see I've been here for hours. I look back down at him and see him lying motionlessly in my arms.

"I'm never moving on, Steven…" I say emotionlessly. I kiss his head gently, afraid I might break him if I'm not careful.

"I will never stop loving you, and I'm sorry you died because of me. I love you…"

I kiss his lips ever so softly, my mind going blank as I'm lost in our final kiss. I see a flash of light through my closed eyes, and they snap open to see his gem glowing pink.

"EVERYONE, GET IN HERE!" I scream, and they burst into the house just in time to see his body turn into light and retreat into his gem. After what seems like an eternity of silence, I break the silence.

"What just happened…"

"He retreated into his gem to heal…" Pearl says, amazement in her voice.

"I… I think he's going to be okay…"

My head snaps back towards to the pink quartz in my hands. Garnet hands me a pillow and I place the gem of my love onto it delicately. I sit up straight and hold the pillow in my lap, staring down at the gem and not moving.

"I'll set up the guest beds." Pearl says, walking off. Garnet picks me up and carries me upstairs, placing me on Steven's bed.

"You stay here with Steven." She says, placing a kiss on my head.

"Let us know if anything happens."

"I will… I say slowly.

"Garnet?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you able to see anything?" 

"No." She says with a sigh after a few moments.

"For the first time, I'm not able to see anything regarding Steven's future. I don't know if that means he's going to be okay but different, or if he's not coming back. That scares me, Connie. I don't like not being able to see. It's all up to Steven whether or not he comes back, now."

She walks off and I look back down at the gem on the pillow in my lap and I look up to see my mom's hand on my shoulder.

"Your father and I are staying here with you, okay?"

I nod and hug her, smiling sadly as she does the same, walking away. I turn my attention back to the gem and for the next few days, I barely eat, I don't sleep, and I only talk to answer whether or not there's been any change. Everyone in the town came by and mourned the loss of their favorite person, leaving flowers, food, and cards. After eight days, I get up to use the bathroom, only to see the gem start glowing. I rush back by it and yell for everyone to come. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Greg rush up instantly, seeing the gem glowing.

"He's coming back!" I say, crying tears of joy.

"He's coming back to us!"

The gem starts taking form and once it solidifies, there's a flash of bright pink light that I shoot through to hug my love. When the light clears, I feel someone much too big to be my Steven, and I look up to see the woman in the picture above the door downstairs. She looks down at me, then back at everyone else, then at her hands.

"Rose?" Greg says, everyone in the room shocked into oblivion.

 **Well, everyone. That was chapter four. I got goosebumps while writing it, and I hope everyone who reads it likes it. As usual, read, review, and get me more fans. I'll see you all next time for chapter five, where things get really interesting. This is Mystery Critic, signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, everyone. Mystery Critic here back with the next chapter of Gift Of A Rose. That ending, am I right? I didn't even know I could right this well, and I'm giving myself goosebumps and making myself cry as I write it. Anywho, I'm sorry about all the cliffhangers. It's just the best way to bring readers back, so I keep doing it. I do not own Steven Universe, nor any of the rights affiliated with it. Anywho, sit back and relax for chapter five of Gift Of A Rose.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Rose's P.O.V**

'What is this feeling?' I think, shocked at everything happening at once.

'How am I feeling? How am I thinking? How is this possible?'

I feel myself take form in a surge of emotions and feelings, everything rushing in at once. I feel a small body press against me as my form completes and I open my eyes to see a small, dark-skinned young lady hugging me tightly. I look up at everyone else in front of me, seeing all of the beings I've ever loved and cared for. I look back down at my hands, completely baffled at how existing is even possible.

"Rose?" I hear the familiar and wonderful voice of Mr. Universe. I look up at him and everyone, tears coming to my eyes.

"Greg?" I say, my voice cracking.

"Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst? How is this possible? What am I doing here? How is this possible? I shouldn't be here! Where's Steven, what is going on here?!"

I feel the small girl let go of me and back up slowly, staring up at me with sorrow. She turns on her heel and runs away back to the house that I called home for the few years I knew Greg. He drops to his knees and starts crying, and as I'm about to move forward to comfort my love, a sobbing Pearl rushes into me.

"Oh, Rose!" She wails, hugging me as tightly as she can.

"I've missed you so much!"

"This isn't possible…" I say slowly, gently hugging Pearl back.

"I'm not supposed to be here! What's going on? Where's Steven? Why is Greg crying? Someone talk to me!"

Garnet and Amethyst walk up and hug me tightly, tears falling from both of their eyes. I push past all three of them and walk up to Greg slowly.

"Greg, where is our son?" I say slowly. He looks up at me and hugs my legs, crying even harder.

"I'm sorry, Rose…" He says, and a searing pain shoots through my bosom.

"We couldn't save him. I couldn't do anything to protect him. I'm so sorry, Rose. I've failed you…"

I drop to my knees as well, tears rolling down my face as I wrap my arms around the sobbing love of my life.

"It's not your fault, Greg." I say, lifting his chin up and kissing him gently.

"It's no one's fault. Just tell me what happened."

"It was Yellow Diamond's Pearls." Garnet said, removing her visor and wiping her eyes before putting it back on and continuing.

"They came to wipe them out. Pearl, Amethyst, and myself defeated two of them, while Steven and that girl who hugged you took on the third. The young human girl, Connie, charged at the Pearl and didn't see the second sword she materialized, but Steven did. He saw it and charged forward, dropping his shield in the process. He pushed her out of the way and was… impaled in place of Connie."

"Why would he do such a thing?" I ask, my chest hurting more.

"He and Connie were in love…" She says with a heavy sigh.

"I understand why he did it. Sapphire and Ruby would have done the exact same for each other. He… died, and after some time, he retreated into your gem. We thought he was coming back when your gem started glowing, but you came back."

"But… what about Steven?" I say, clutching my chest.

"What are we going to do about Steven?" 

"Rose, why are you worrying about Steven?" Pearl said.

"We have to make sure you're okay! You look like you're in a lot of pain!"

I see Greg stand up slowly and turn to look at her with venom in his eyes.

"Why is SHE worrying about Steven?!" He snaps.

"Why aren't YOU worrying about Steven, Pearl?! He's the son of Rose and me, so of course we'd be worried about him! But why aren't you?! You've been raising him for the last fifteen years, and now, all of a sudden that Rose is back, you don't care?! Is that all you thought of him as? A placeholder for Rose?"

"N-no! Of course not!" she stutters.

"I love Steven with everything I am, but…"

"But what, Pearl?!" He snaps.

"BUT WHAT?!"

"You now how I feel about Rose." She says slowly and meekly.

"As sad I am about Steven being gone, I'm just happy that Rose is here. Rose live on in Steven, and now, he'll live on inside of her."

"What, are you insane?!" Amethyst jumps in.

"We have to find out a way to get Steven back!"

"But… but… but…" Pearl stammers.

"But nothing, you inconsiderate bitch!" Greg screams.

"We are going to find out how to get Steven back here! If we think hard enough, we might be able to get both of them to stay. Rose, Amethyst, Garnet, will you help me?"

We all nod and follow him up to the temple, and I turn around and hold my hand out to Pearl.

"Pearl, as amazing it is to see you again, you need to realize something."

"What is it, Rose?" she asked, looking up at me.

"You're not my Pearl anymore." I say, kissing her gem.

"You're Steven's Pearl now. If i have to give myself up so he can be again, I will do it. You're his Pearl now, and you need to defend, protect, and love him as much as you did for me."

"Okay, Rose…" She says after a few moments.

"I am Steven's Pearl, and I'm sorry I failed to protect him."

"You didn't fail, Pearl." I say, hugging her.

"Now, come. Let us go and bring your liege back."

She smiles and nods, walking with me towards the house.

 **Connie's P.O.V**

I'm crying my eyes out on Steven's bed, holding myself as I'm curled into a ball. I hear people walk into the house and roll over to see everyone walking in and I see the large pink-haired woman. I get up, walk down the steps, then walk up to her slowly, my eyes not leaving her face. I stop in front of her and she looks down at me.

"Connie, isn't it?" She asks, a sad smile on her face.

I nod and hug her tightly, crying silently.

"Miss Rose…" I say, my voice breaking.

"I thanked Mr. Universe for this before, but never was able to thank you.

"Thank me?" She asks, clearly confused.

"What could you ever have to thank me for? You've never met me."

"Thank you for bringing the boy I love into this world…" I say, hugging her tighter. She smiles and kneels down, hugging me back.

"Thank you for loving my Steven, Connie." She whispers in my ear.

"I can feel the love you have for him is even stronger than what Greg and I have or each other. My son is the luckiest person on this wonderful planet to have someone like you loving him."

"Thank you, Miss Rose…" I say, tears flowing down both our of cheeks.

"You're welcome, sweetie." She says, placing a kiss on my forehead.

And please, call me Rose."

"Okay, Rose." I say, a sad smile on my face.

"So, how are we going to get Steven back?"

"We don't know yet, Connie." Mr. Universe says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"But we won't rest until we figure it out."

"Nonsense, sweetheart." Rose says.

"You and Connie need to get some rest. We'll start first thing in the morning."

"But we can't!" I say, starting to get angry.

"We have to figure out how to bring him back now!"

"Connie, Rose is right." Garnet says, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You and Greg are humans and need your rest. I promise I will get you up first thing in the morning to start research."

I sigh dejectedly and nod, going over to Steven's bed and laying down.

 **Greg's P.O.V**

Once Connie is lying down, Rose walks with me over to the temple door. She stands in front of the door and her matching gem on the door glows and opens. She smiles at me and pushes me into her room, following behind me and closing it behind us. She waves her hand and an enormous bed appears out of thin air and she walks me over to it.

"Lay down, Greg." she says, pushing me onto my back.

"I'm going to stay right here with you."

"Um, Rose?" I ask.

"Yes, my love?"

"I really don't need sleep. Besides, I've really missed you." I say, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Can't we just… talk?"

She smiles and kisses me deeply, all the passion and love she used to pour into her kisses tenfold in this one deep, loving kiss. I kiss back and wrap my arms around her, pulling her closer.

"I've missed you, too, Greg." She says, holding me close.

"More than you'll ever know."

"Do you think we'll be able to figure out a way to bring Steen back?" I ask, tightening my grip around her.

"Yes, I do." She says with a sincere smile.

"Do you think we'll be able to figure out a way to bring him back without you having to leave again?"

"That, I'm not sure of." She says, stroking my hair like she used to.

"I've never lied to you before, Greg, and I won't start now. It's not likely. It's most likely that we both cannot exist in this world together."

I sigh and roll us over, laying my head on her chest.

"I love you, Rose." I say, closing my eyes.

"I've missed you over these last fifteen years."

"As I have missed you, my love."

We hold each other blissfully as we spend our first night in fifteen years laying together, just like old times.

 **Well, then. That's chapter five. I hope you all enjoyed it, because I know I did. As usual, read, review, and get more fans! :) Anywho, I'll see you all next time. This is Mystery Critic, signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, everyone. Mystery Critic here back with another chapter of Gift Of A Rose. I really don't have much to stay this time around, so I'll just get right to it. I apologize if this chapter runs a bit slow, but I just need you to bare with me. Also, I'm sorry I haven't been doing much writing lately. I've been in a bad place, and combine that with writer's block, it's not good. I do not own Steven Universe, nor any of the rights affiliated with it. Anywho, sit back and enjoy chapter six, everybody.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Connie's P.O.V**

 _Four years later…_

I wake up in Steven's bed once again, as I have ever day for the past few years. I look over at the calendar and see it will be my seventeenth birthday in a few days. I slide my legs over the side of the bed and stand up with a stretch and a sigh. I walk down the stairs and into the bathroom, taking my clothes off and stepping into the shower. I clean myself up and stand under the stream of water for what seemed like forever, letting the scalding water relax my tense muscles. I step out of the shower and grab a towel, wrapping it around myself as I stare at myself in the mirror.

'I really have changed a lot over these last few years…' I think to myself. I grew about a foot and a half taller, my hair was longer, and my breasts grew out, as well as my hips and butt. I squeeze my ass and chuckle.

'I can't believe I actually have a bubble butt.'

I look in the mirror and get angry at myself for laughing when we still have no idea how to get Steven back. I slam my first into the mirror, pulling it back from the broken mirror as I see Rose's reflection in the cracked glass. She walks up to me and places her hand on my shoulder, grabbing my hand when she sees the blood. She kneels down and places her face above my hand and a few tears drop from her eye onto my hand. As soon as the tears make contact, the blood starts disappearing and the cuts healing up.

"Is that better, Connie?" She asks, pulling me into a hug. I hug her back and nod slowly, tears falling from my eyes. I kiss the gem on her belly and whisper into it.

"Can you hear me, Steven? I miss you so much…" I sniff as tears flow freely down my cheek. I look up at her and an idea comes to me. I look back at the mirror, then down at my hand, and up at her gem.

"Rose, that's it! I thought of a way we can get Steven back while keeping you here, too!"

"Connie, it isn't possible…" She says, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Your tears!" I scream.

If we split your gem in half while in a bucket of tears, maybe it would heal the halves into two whole Rose Quartz gems!"

Her eyes go wide and her hand goes to her chin, thinking it over.

"That just might work, Connie…" She says, looking down at me.

"But we'll have to be careful, precise, and alone. We have to do this without letting anyone else know."

"What are the chances of it working?" I say nervously.

"Honestly? I don't know, but I'd say pretty good." She says, smiling at me.

"Come on, Connie. Let's go and get things ready."

"Yes, ma'am." I say, rushing off to grab a bucket. I grab one from the clutter in the closet and rush back to Rose.

"Here you go, Rose."

I hand her the bucket and she smiles, walking outside with me following her. She picks me up and jumps up onto the top of the cliff. She sets me down and looks at me, sitting on the grass.

"Are you sure you want to help me with this, Connie?" She asks, looking at me concernedly.

"There's a good chance this won't work, and you'd lose Steven and me forever."

"It's been four years, Rose…" I say sadly, looking down.

"I miss him so much, I'm willing to try anything at this point."

"If it doesn't work, can you live with knowing Steven is never coming back?"

"I'll live knowing I tried everything to bring back the boy I love."

She smiles and nods, picking up the bucket and beginning to cry into it. We sit there and wait for the bucket to fill about halfway up, then she whistles for Lion to come to her.

"Lion will be here to guard you in case the Gems get a little… Rowdy." I nod with a gulp and Rose pulls her sword out of Lion's mane, handing it to me.

"Alright, I know your accuracy is spot on. So, poof me, then cut the gem clean in half. I trust you, Connie. I know you can do this."

"I'm sorry for this, Rose." I say, thrusting the sabre through her chest. She disappears in a poof of pink and her gem falls to the floor. I look at Lion as if asking permission, and he growls and nods. I turn back towards Rose's gem and toss it into the air. As it comes back down, I swing the sword down on it, cutting it clean in half. The two halfs fall into the bucket and I flop onto the ground, sighing in relief that I did it. I look into the bucket of Rose's tears, waiting nervously for something to happen.

"Connie, have you seen Rose?" Garnet asks, making me turn around in shock. Lion stands in front of me and the split gem in the bucket.

"Why is Lion doing that?"

"Um… Rose is… In here…" I point to the bucket and Garnet stumbles back in horror.

"You poofed her?!" She snaps, materializing her gauntlets onto her hands.

"No, wait!" I yell, throwing my hands up in front of myself.

"It;'s not what it looks like! Rose and I agreed to do this. Her gem is split in half in a bucket of her tears. I had an idea that if we split her gem in half, it would heal into two separate Rose Quartz gems, one of her, and one of Steven. She even said it had a very good chance of working!"

Garnet lowers her hands and her gauntlets disappeared. She walks towards me and Lion growls, his eyes beginning to glow.

"Take it easy, Lion." She says, patting his nose.

"If Rose said to might work, then I trust her."

She sits next to me and we stare into the bucket, waiting for something, anything to happen. All of a sudden, she smiles with a gasp.

"Look, the gems are starting to form!" I look into the bucket and see the two halfs slowly forming into two separate gems.

"It's working!" I scream in excitement.

"It's really working!"

We watch in amazement as the two gems continue to regrow until finally, they form into two Rose Quartz gems. We each take one out of the bucket and hold them in our hands.

"This one is going to be Steven. I just know it." I say, clutching it to my chest. I bring it to my lips and give it a kiss, then whisper into it.

"Steven, if you hear me, you better come out right now. I'm here, and I'm waiting for you."

All of a sudden, both of the gems start to glow. They float out of our hands and a pink aura surrounds both of them, then erupting in a flash of light. When the light clears, there are two very tall figures standing side by side. Steven and Rose are both back, but Steven doesn't even look like Steven anymore. He's somehow grown to Rose's height, with his black curly hair the length of his father's, an enormous built body, and bit of a mustache growing in.

"S...Steven…" I mutter, tears flowing down my face. I run up to him and wrap my arms around him as best as I can, screaming as I run.

"Steven! You're back! I can't believe it, I missed you so much!"

 **Steven's P.O.V**

I look around as I slowly open my eyes, for what feels like the first time. I see Connie run up to me screaming my name and crying about how much she missed me. She wraps her arms around me, and nuzzles into me, her height barely coming up to the top of my stomach.

"W...Where am I?" I ask, my voice much deeper than I remember.

'Is that really my voice? How did Connie get so small?'

Connie stays glued onto me and I kneel down and wrap my arms around her, pressing her close to me.

"I missed you so much, Steven…" She says, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I missed you, too, Connie…" I say, not letting her go.

"I'll never leave you again…"

"You promise?" She asks, her voice squeaking. I smile and brush her hair out of her face and wipe her tears away.

"I swear, Connie. Nothing will ever keep us apart again."

She smiles and wraps her arms around my neck, kissing me passionately, all of her happiness pouring into that one kiss. Garnet walks up to me and wraps her arms around me, tears running down her cheeks. I've always looked up at her, but now I'm looking down at her head as I hug her back.

"You've gotten big, Steven…" She says, her voice cracking.

"We've all missed you so much…"

"I missed you, too, Garnet…" I say. I'm hugging them both when I turn to see my mom standing a few feet from me, looking at me with happiness.

"Mom…"

I walk over to her slowly, her eyes level with mine.

"Hello, Steven. It's great to finally meet-" I cut her off by pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. She chuckles and hugs me back, rubbing my back like a mother would.

"Steven… I love you, too…"

After hearing those words, I hug her tighter, tears flowing out of my eyes as I don't let go. Connie walks up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist as she hugs me tightly. I pick her up with one arm and hug her close, as if she's a teddy bear, still keeping one arm around my mom. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I hear three voices belonging to Amethyst, Pearl, and my dad, scream my name as they see me. I turn to them and smile, letting go of my mom and putting down Connie as I put my hand in the air to wave to them.

"Hey, everyone."

 **Well, there's chapter six, everyone. Yep, STEVEN'S BACK! I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll update my other story as soon as I can, or this chapter, or post a new story's first chapter. There's two other new stories I'm working on. Anywho, I hope everyone will continue to read and follow. Also, share these stories with your friends, I can always use more fans. This is Mystery Critic, signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, everyone. Mystery Critic here back with a new chapter of Gift of a Rose. Welp, STEVEN'S BACK! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, because I enjoyed writing it. Anywho, I'm sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter latel. I've been in the hospital, but I'm okay now. Anywho, I do not own Steven Universe, nor any of the rights affiliated with it. Now that the disclaimer is out of the way, onto the story!**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Steven's P.O.V**

"Hey, everyone." I say, raising my hand in a wave to Amethyst, Pearl, and my dad. Pearl is the first to reach me, rushing forward in a blur of speed, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Steven!" She screams, tears flowing down her face as she repeats my name again and again.

"Oh, Steven! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too, Pearl." I answer, hugging her tightly.

"What's up, small fry?" Amethyst jokes, punching my knee. She jumps up and wraps her arms around my neck in a death grip.

"I missed you, Steven…"

"I missed you, too, Amethyst." I say, hugging her back with one arm.I look over at my dad and put Amethyst down. I unwrap Pearl from around my waist and walk over to him. I look down at him, and he up at me, neither of saying a word. I drop to my knees and wrap my arms around him.

"Steven…" he says, trying his best not to cry. He sniffles and smiles, wiping away the tears that slipped out of his eyes.

"We weren't the only the only ones who missed you, ya know."

"Really?" I say, smiling widely.

"Who else missed me?"

"The whole town, of course."Garnet said, smiling and wiping her tears away.

"You have such an impact on the people of Beach City that they had a memorial for you, Steven. Everyone missed you, even Lars."

"Even Lars?!" I shout, stars appearing in my eyes as my mouth opens into a wide grin.

"Wow… I never knew Lars had a soft spot for me."

"Everyone does, Steven." Mom says, walking up to me to pull me into a hug.

"You have an incredible effect on everyone you meet. There's no one else like you in the entire universe, Steven."

I hug her close and lay my head on her shoulder, smiling contentedly.

"I love you, mom…" I say, my voice cracking as I cry tears of happiness.

"We can be a family now, right? You, me, dad, and Connie can all be together now?"

"Of course, my sweet Steven." She says, placing a tender and loving kiss on my forehead.

"Nothing would make me happier."

I smile and look towards Connie, opening my arms wide. She rushes up to me and I wrap my arms around her as she jumps up and coils her arms around my neck.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight ever again…" She whispers into my ear, tears cascading down her cheeks as her voice cracks.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I say, closing my eyes as I hold her close. I pull my head back slightly and look into her eyes. Nothing else mattered at this moment, except Connie and me. I lean my head forward and place my lips on hers, letting the entire world melt away; leaving nothing but her and me. In this one incredible moment, we are no longer in any universe but our universe.

 **Connie's P.O.V**

Steven pulls back and looking into my eyes, much to my dismay, because I really love kissing him.

"Why'd you stop, Steven?" I ask, pouting playfully.

"Do you not like kissing me?"

"You know that's not true, Connie." he says, smiling in a way that just screams sexy.

"It's just… I can't believe how much you've changed. It's amazing! You're a woman now. I may look like a man, but it's still my fourteen year-old self up there/"

He knocks on his head, making me giggle just like he used to. I look up at him and smile, lost in the depth of his gorgeous eyes. I kiss him with all the passion I can muster, pouring every iota of love I possess into the kiss.

"Well," he said once the kiss was over.

"I guess it's time to go say hi to Beach City."

He smiles and starts to set me down when I stop him.

"Wait!" I say, swinging around onto his back/ I wrap my arms back around his neck and giggle.

"Okay, ready."

He chuckles and starts walking towards town with me on his back. Everyone walks around him as if they were guarding the most precious gem in the universe; which they were. We walk into town, coming across the Big Donut before anything else.

"Hey, I have an idea." Steven says, setting me down.

"Connie, how about you go in and ask for two doughnuts. When they ask why, wave me in to surprise them. It'll be awesome!"

I smile and nod, dropping down from his back and walking into the Big Donut. I walk up to the counter and smile at Sadie.

"Hey, Connie" Sadie says.

"How are you?"

"I'm doing good." I answer, smiling while trying to hold in a giggle.

"Can I have two doughnuts?"

"Sure."

"Why do you want two?" Lars asks. I wave my hand for Steven to come in. He walks in, the bell at the door ringing, making me let out the giggle I've been suppressing.

"He's why I want two."

"Hey, Sadie. Hey, Lars. Been a long time."

"STEVEN!" They both yell, utter shock clear as day on their faces. I look up at him to see him smiling wide, a soft blush spreading across his cheeks. Sadie bum-rushes up to him and hugs his left, then looks up at him.

"Damn, Steven. You got big."

"Yeah, I did." he says, chuckling and rubbing the back of his neck.

"How long have I been gone, Connie? I forgot to ask that in all the confusion."

"It's been a little over four years…" I say, looking down sadly.

"Four really hard years without you. But you're back now, and everything will be okay!"

"Yeah, it will." he says, picking me up bridal style and nuzzling me.

"Because I'm not going anywhere ever again."

"Steven, when the hell did you get back?!" Lars screams, going absolutely nuts.

"Just a few minutes ago." He says, smiling at him.

"I heard you missed me."

"Well, 'missed you' is such a strong phrase." He stammered, tugging at the collar of his shirt.

"I'd more say, uh… Fine, yes! I missed you. Are you happy?"

"Ecstatic." He answers, smiling proudly.

I smile and he starts to spin me around, making me laugh giddily. He stops spinning and looks me deep in the eyes, and I look back at his.

"I love you, Connie." he says, a bright blush spreading across my cheeks.

"I love you, too, Steven." I lunge forward to kiss him, but I accidentally slam my head into his. I hold my head in pain while cracking up.

"Can we try that again?"

"Maybe without the headbutt?" He says. I slap him on the arm and he chuckles. I lean forward slowly and press my lips against his.

"Get a room, you two!" Lars says, laughing.

"Just not the back room." Sadie says, nudging Lars.

"I don't think it's clean after the last time we used it, eh Lars?"

"Probably not." He chuckles, nuzzling her cheek and nibbling on her neck.

"Lars, not in front of Steven and Connie." She giggles and pushes him away.

"Well, you two better get going. We're going to take our lunch break now."

"Okay, you guys." Steven says, waving at them as he walks out with me in his arms.

"I'm glad to see you two finally got together."

Steven carries me out of the Big Donut and jumps up onto the roof, sitting down and holding me in his lap.

"I love you, Steven." I say, leaning against his shoulder.

"I love you more than words can describe."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Connie." He leans in and kisses me, a bright pink light surrounding us as we start to disappear. As the light surrounds us, I feel our love becoming something physical, as we become one, as our bodies, spirits, minds, and hearts; become one and the same.

"I'm back, baby!"

 **Well, everyone. That's chapter seven. I hope you all enjoyed it. If you know who's back, then I bet you're all excited as hell. If not, you don't know the show. Anywho, I hope you all continue to read, write, review, and enjoy. This is Mystery Critic, signing off.**


End file.
